


Waiting for you

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Shot, Past Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha really wants Clint to confess to her already.





	Waiting for you

"I win." Clint said forming a curl on his lips as he got off Natasha, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his reaction to _that_ for much longer. "I'm gonna go shower before you buy us lunch, meet back up in an hour?"

Natasha observed Clint as he looked her in the eyes. She noticed the longing looks, the desire, she noticed how much he wanted her, she noticed—

"Nat? You with me?" Clint asked softly. 

"That sounds good." Natasha quickly cut in. It hadn't been as long as she had accustomed herself with since she had last spaced out, and she _loved_ it, even though it concerned her at times.

* * *

Natasha stared at her closet,  _none_ of the clothes had worked as desired, Clint always seemed to compliment her. She needed advice. 

"He's not a complicated man." Bobbi Morse never expected Natasha to ask for help, especially when it came to fashion or romance. "He's not a complicated man." Bobbi said over the phone. "Just pick something that rips easily and you'll be golden."

Natasha sighed. "I've tried that, he has yet to really make his move, did you teoreally get together with a bad night of drunken decisions?"

Bobbi resisted the urge to roll her eyes over the phone. "I wouldn't call it a bad night if memory serves correctly, why don't you make the move yourself?"

_Because I want to be on the receiving end of that._

Natasha hung up the phone. 

* * *

 

Clint told Natasha he loved her as she paid the bill, of course it was said with the intent of lightening up the mood.

Maybe they were too comfortable together. 

* * *

Natasha let out a deep breath she didn't notice she was holding in, the mission went fine, nothing went wrong. If Clint didn't get hit by bus in an attempt to protect a dog on the way back she would have looked forward to the coming days, especially since it seemed Clint was struggling more and more to hold back his feelings. The dog would have been fine if Clint didn't jump in the middle of the road.

It was incredibly frustrating to love him sometimes. 

* * *

 

Clint looked at Natasha with an apologetic face. "Sorry, you know I didn't intend to have you down at that angle."

Natasha twirled the tips of her hair. "It's fine, come and give me a good shoulder rub?"

Clint was initially surprised by the request, Natasha had seemed to show herself more and more than lately, he wasn't sure it was intentional, but he was glad to be there for her.

Natasha lied down and played her head on Clint's lap as he began rubbing her bruised shoulder lightly with his hands, his hands were rough, yet he managed to make her forget about the injury, laying on him felt perfectly peaceful to Natasha. 

"I love you." Clint whispered into Natasha's ear before realizing she was asleep. His confession could wait for another decade if the moment wasn't perfect, Clint had already been waiting over a decade, he could wait for another.

* * *

 

Fuck this.  Natasha thought,  she was done waiting around for him, she was going to take matters into her own hands. She ran across the hall into Clint's room, went right in front of him and opened her mouth to tell him only to realise he was kissing her.

"I love you, Tash."

Natasha let off a laugh as she broke off the kiss. "I love you too, idiot."

"I know."

She'd let him be smug, this time, he deserved it, even if he did wait longer than she would have liked.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for this to be smut. I opted to scrap that idea when I realised that it would have ruined a work that I'm not completely satisfied with already. If I ever get comfortable with writing smut I may edit this story, but don't get your hopes too high.


End file.
